


Dark

by california_112



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Air Raid - Freeform, Dark, Dialogue-Only, FPC: 6 | Dark, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Are you sure this the best place to be? I mean, I'm not questioning your judgement, not at all, but maybe…""It would have taken too long to get to a shelter, and we probably would have arrived in small pieces.""Right. Yes. Absolutely."-or-An air raid drives Foyle and Sam into a less than ideal spot.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 6 - Dark.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dark

"Sir?"

"Sam."

"Are you sure this the best place to be? I mean, I'm not questioning your judgement, not at all, but maybe…"

"It would have taken too long to get to a shelter, and we probably would have arrived in small pieces."

"Right. Yes. Absolutely."

"…are you all right?"

"Well, I've never been a massive fan of the dark, sir, that's all."

"Right."

"Would you mind if I smoked, to calm my nerves?"

"I would rather, this is quite an enclosed space."

"Oh, yes, quite."

"I'm sure it will be over soon enough."

"Milner will be wondering where we've got to. I mean, I did say that I was only going out to pick you up, not thinking that you'd want to go and talk to anyone- not that there's a problem with that! I just think that he might be getting a little worried, is all…"

"I'm sure he'll manage."

"Sorry, I'm talking too much. I can't help it, you see, it's just a bad habit in stressful situations. I think it first started when-"

"Listen…the all clear."

"Oh, good."

"Come on, let's get back to the car. We don't want Milner worrying too much."

**Author's Note:**

> fo-yles war fo-yles war
> 
> I have been watching far too much of this recently, and although I find the full character mannerisms hard to write, this doesn't seem too horribly OOC for me to post :')


End file.
